Percabeth War and Death
by Arrow Nightshade
Summary: The intense war with Gaia is finally starting. Percy and Annabeth may not be able to stay together... or alive. Can they stay together? Or face death? Will their love deepen, or disappear? Read to find out! First FanFiction!


**Hi! This is my first time trying this! please enjoy! it was**

 **great to write and send!**

My name is Annabeth Chase. My mother is Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and war strategy. I'm only 17 years old, but far past the normal life expectancy of most demigods.

Five minutes, and the battle would begin. We had planned for this moment; I had planned for this since I was seven years old. In five minutes we, small demigods would have to fight for our lives, our family, our home, but also our entire world. My team and I waited… and waited. We all knew this moment would come, but we all put it off because our chances of survival were slim. Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque were saying their goodbyes, while Jason Grace and Piper McLean kissed… very possibly for the last time. Our whole atmosphere was depressed, yet determined. We were ready to fight for those we love… and the world, our home. I turned and looked Percy in the face. His sea green eyes, stared harshly at the rough terrain of our battlefield. His jet black hair was messed up from a horrible night's sleep, yet I thought it looked perfect. Percy's lips quivered, but he stood still and straight. He held his sword, riptide at his side. I thought he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Percy…" I said quietly, and hugged him fiercely. My eyes stung and I could feel tears coming, so I buried my head in his chest. I felt his arms embrace me tightly.

"Wise Girl" he said.

"Seaweed Brain." I chuckled back softly. I pulled away and looked into his beautiful eyes.

He pulled me in for a good, proper kiss. when Percy lifted his head I could see how teary his eyes were. Even a great, strong man like him knew the likeliness of getting home alive.

"Annabeth… whatever happens out there… just know that I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are the reason I wake in the morning and you are the reason that I am going to fight today." He said, pulling me in for a quick kiss, though full of emotion. I didn't know what to say. 'me too' did not cover it. saying goodbye was something I just couldn't do. I'd already lost too many of my friends and above all… Luke. But saying goodbye to Percy was something too much. After all we had been through together, from talking to poodles to falling into Tartarus it seemed like it was impossible to die… yet here we were. Gods, I knew I couldn't lose Percy, my Percy. He was more than my boyfriend. He was another part of me… I loved him so much and I knew he loved me. Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty… part of it was that he was loyal to only one girl for the rest of his life, meaning he could only fall in love once. I was his one love, and he was mine.

I jumped up and clung to his neck and hugged him once more. When Percy set me down we held hands… and that moment was one of pure bliss. Suddenly, the ground rumbled violently and a booming voice fell over us all… "TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I WIN AND YOU LOSE. THE DAY THE WORLD ENDS. THE DAY I AVENGE MY CHILDREN" Gaea said. The ground tore open, releasing thousands, millions of monsters out onto the rough terrain with only one mission, kill us. We attacked as one. Percy spotted out the titan Alcyonus and charged, jumping up and slashing with Riptide. Jason flew up and targeted Enchilites while Frank turned into a huge gray dragon with red wings and zipped through a line of monsters. Hazel controlled the mist and sliced through monsters, gracefully. Piper and Leo fought alongside each other hacking at beasts. I was fighting through an army of Laistrogonians. When I looked back, I could see Hazel, almost passing out from exhaustion, but otherwise fine. Then my attention turned toward Piper. She was fighting intensely with two full grown Cyclops, but was obviously too much for her. She was screaming commands but the cyclops appeared to have something sticking out of their ears... wax. Leo tried to get to her, but was fighting off a dragon lady. Finally, it happened. As I was making my way over to Piper, one cyclops wiped his hand under her feet. She fell to the ground with a loud BAM! Piper was still conscious, but a bloody streak ran down the side of her face. She had dropped her dagger and looked wearily around.

"Jason? Where are you?" she said, sounding only confused. She had no fear of the giant cyclops… just for her boyfriend. The cyclops brought his hand down with one mighty blow and nailed his fist into Piper's chest. She let out a horrifying scream, so horrible that all of the heroes heard and rushed to her. Even some monsters stopped fighting and rose their heads. I sprinted to my friend and cut through one cyclops, and let Jason kill the cyclops that had caused the most harm. I held Piper's hand… it was cold as if Khione herself had touched it. Piper was alive… barely. Tears ran down her cheeks. The seven gathered around her body. Jason yelled both in heartbreak and anger and dropped to the ground next to his love. As sad as it was, we had left ourselves undefended. Giants poured in and circled us. I cursed. How could I have been so stupid? We forgot about the fight… the fight to end all fights and we took a break. Jason took Piper in his arms and flew up, to base… but a monster threw a boulder and hit him… and Piper out of the sky. They both fell together, but I couldn't tell if they were conscious or not. In a panic I screamed, "FRANK, GET THEM!"

Frank the dragon leaped through crowds of monsters and I lost view. Oh gods… please let them not be dead. I thought repeatedly. The remaining demigods, Hazel, Leo, Percy and myself fought through the circle of giants. The beasts laughed and I realized they were toying with us. One blow would kill us, yet it would take dozens of our hits to just annoy them. Hazel was trying to manipulate the mist, but it spun wildly and couldn't take any real action. It was too much, for her and for me. Hazel wobbled around and fell to the ground, unconscious. I ran to her and didn't see any cuts, but she was overwhelmed, stressed, exhausted, and was only thirteen. Not that any of us thought of her as a child, she was very powerful, but she only trained for a few months and now took on the largest fight in history, not only was it unfair, but very possibly fatal. I stood protectively around her, as Leo made a ring of fire. Percy glanced over in his fight and scowled. A single tear went down his jaw. He paused for a moment and brought down his sword deep into the giant's chest. The monster stood lifeless then proceeded to turn to golden dust. Hours went on like this. Cutting through giants and monsters. Hazel woke up after about 10 minutes and attempted to fight. She fought against a gorgon, with bravery and skill, but the beast was able to get hold of her weapon… the nasty gorgon cut Hazel's thigh, deeply, just missing the femur. Hazel cried out in shock and screamed for help. I was much too far away to get there in time, but Percy cut through the gorgon from behind and yelled, "You can rot in Tartarus with Medusa." As she turned to dust. He ran to Hazel and slung her over his shoulder, fighting his way to base. I followed him there. The base was still in way of monsters, but it was heavily guarded with celestial bombs and vicious traps, courtesy of Leo. When we stepped into base we noticed Piper and Jason, already sitting there. Jason rocked a lifeless body in his arms, the bloody body of Piper. I rushed to Piper and checked her pulse… nothing. I checked four more times and covered her breathing. Piper Mclean, daughter of the goddess Aphrodite… was dead. Jason continued to gently stroke her hair, but started to rise up. He left the dead body of his cherished girlfriend on the ground and walked off into the battlefield with a deadly motive to kill. Percy had set down Hazel… she looked horrible, but with the fight still happening we had to go. Hazel laid in the protective circle, softly eating Ambrosia.

We fought hard for a long period of time until we received news that Frank died trying to fight off twenty cannibal giants… we would never be able to retrieve his body. When Hazel heard she cried until she took her imperial gold blade and drove it through her gut. She refused to eat Ambrosia. Hazel simply smiled as she fell into the long sleep of death. We fought with an unspeakable motivation until Gaea said, "YOUNG DEMIGODS. DO YOU ALL TRULY PREFER TO PAINFULLY WATCH AS YOUR FELLOW HEROES DIE, OR WILL YOU TAKE A TEST WHERE YOU MAY GO HOME ALIVE?" With that, the giants and monsters dissolved underground and Percy, Jason, Leo, and myself appeared next to each other… along with a lady. Gaea. She wore a light green dress with black hair that touched the ground. She levitated about four feet off the field and had open dark, brown eyes. "heroes." she said "always making my life harder. I have a proposal. You play one of my… games and I will let you all live and I will retreat my forces, if you win. If you lose, you die. Accept?" she finished, smiling.

"We will only accept if you swear on the Styx to never return again and never again do any harm… to anyone or anything or even order anyone to come to earth. If we win." Percy said, sharply.

Gaea smiled and replied "I swear on the Styx."

"what is the game, slimebucket." Leo demanded, spiting at the goddess.

"ha-ha! I'm glad you asked Valdez. In this game you will all drink a tad of poison. However, only one poison can kill. No one knows who has the poison that kills. Then I will give you an antidote for the poison that sends you to the underworld and you all choose who gets the antidote, so pick the right person and you all live. Pick the wrong person, and you all die and I rule the world." we all looked nervously at each other. Percy grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it and gave me a reassuring smile that made part of happy again. My heart fluttered and I passionately pulled him down and kissed him. A proper kiss, one filled with our love for each other. One filled with sadness, hope, anxiety, and some joy. When he pulled away we gazed into each others eyes, and I said, "Let's play your game, dirt face."

A small vile of green liquid appeared in everyone's hands. They all looked identical. Together, we sipped the contains, knowing the earth was slowly coming up at our feet, making it hard to impossible to move. I swallowed the liquid. It burned my throat, and felt as if it were eating through my esophagus. We all coughed and discussed who the person who had the death poison may be.

Immediately Percy said, "Annabeth, you need to take this." I shook my head a hard no.

"Percy, you take it." I said.

"NO! ANNABETH, you are taking this antidote." My stupidly brave boyfriend said.

I looked at Jason and Leo.

"Annabeth, you have to take it." Leo said, putting on a brave smile.

"Yes. You are the one." Jason said too.

I started bawling thick hot tears and hugged my remaining friends. "please… no." I whispered.

When we pulled apart, Percy said, "Is there is no way you are taking this?"

"No! You all must take it!" yet I could feel a horrible burning in my stomach. Maybe I did have the poison. Percy leaned in to kiss me. As we were about to, he gently held my head, and forced the antidote down my throat. When it was down, I yelled, "NO! NO! WHAT IF YOU ALL HAD IT? WE COULD HAVE FOUND SOME OTHER WAY! I can't live without you… all of you." Tears welled up in Leo's eyes. Jason stood straight and still but wouldn't make eye contact. Percy hugged me. The burning in my stomach subsided. It worked… it worked… now we could go home. Percy and I could begin our life and we could get married, have kids… grow old together. I looked up at Percy, but something wasn't right. His face was a sickly green and his eyes looked shallow. I looked at Leo and Jason… they too looked horrible and were slowly slumping over. "no..no… Who had the poison then? This doesn't make sense." I muttered. Then I yelled, "GAEA!" and grabbed Percy's arms as he fell to the ground. The earth lady appeared next to me. "What's happening?" I cried, looking down at Percy.

"Child, you should be grateful. You can live!" She said giddily. A horrible truth went to my mind.

"you… you put the kill poison in all of our viles." I said weakly, with my heart dropping.

"Of course! I couldn't let you win now could I?" she said. I grinded my teeth and turned, facing the earth mother. Then I jumped on her and stabbed her, over and over with my dagger, but she kept healing. Of course, Annabeth, I told myself. She is the goddess of the earth; she can't be defeated on her home territory. I knew what had to happen. I looked at Percy in heartbreak. And then at Jason. Jason was completely on the ground, showing no signs of life, while Percy, still muttered, "I love you, Wise Girl." Over and over again. It made my heart feel as if it had been ripped open by Gaea. My eyes left Percy and darted to Leo. He held a ball of fire in his hand and stared daggers at Gaea.

"Leo," I said weakly. "it's time for the plan." I finished. All seven of us had gone over a last minute, extreme plan. It was time. Leo nodded and grabbed a small little clip from his belt. He tossed it to me. I stuck it the bottom of my left shoe and grabbed the unassuming goddess. In a second the clip opened up and folded out layers and layers on top of each other. It spread out until it formed a makeshift personal helicopter devise. It spun wildly until it lifted me over the ground and high in the sky with Gaea in my hand's grip. She smiled.

"You can't possible think you could ever possibly kill me! If anyone could it would be Jason or Leo, but woopsie! They are almost dead, if not dead already." The earth mother stated. The sad thing was… it was true. Me? Annabeth Chase? Defeat Gaea? It was a joke. But I wasn't planning on killing her. I grabbed the clip on my shoe which was now a mini helicopter top and stuffed it into Gaea's arms. I let go, falling hard on the ground, but I was able to tuck and roll which made the fall bearable. I looked up at the goddess. "Leo! It's in place, please hurry!" my voice yelled across the field. Leo clicked a small button deep inside his tool belt. We all waited and for a horrible second I thought it might not work. Then in the sky Gaea blew into intense green flame. The helicopter was a bomb that exploded in Greek fire. It was an invention of Leo's. the ground beneath my feet became solid. Without thinking I raced over to Percy and the others. Jason had defiantly passed on, while Leo was dangerously close. I skidded to my knees so I could be level with Percy. I held his face, and kissed him, but his lips were cold and un moving. I screamed his name and cried into his chest. I hugged his lifeless body and ran my fingers through his jet black hair.

"Percy… Seaweed Brain…" I cried. I couldn't think of a reason to live. There wasn't one. Percy was my life… the way I lived. He was my boyfriend…. And my best friend. I didn't understand how to live on the earth without my Seaweed Brain. Percy made the world safer and much more whole. He made the world how it should be. His humor, his laugh, his voice was one of the things on earth that made it worth living for. Gods… Percy… you can't leave me…you can't die. I held onto his neck and wept… maybe for hours, maybe days. I didn't care. The world might have well have been destroyed by Gaea 100 times over. Now I understood Hazel's actions. She just wanted to be with her boyfriend. It seemed like the only thing to do. I looked at my celestial bronze dagger. It would be so easy to take Hazel's path. Yet, things needed to be done. I walked several yards away from the dead bodies and shouted, "IM RIGHT HERE! I KNOW YOU ALL ARE OUT THERE! COME AND KILL ME NOW!" Monsters, small in numbers at first charged forward. I took on several, but finally they circled around me and made small attacks. I got slashes all over my body, but eventually the hydra, the nine headed nightmare, snapped at me until it bit me. Right in the shoulder. From pain I fell to my knees, still attacking, but I knew it was over. Gaea was gone but these monsters had to be stopped. I reached in the bottom pocket of my hiking pants and pulled out a small tube… one tube with special fire Leo had been making. It burned off of celestial bronze and imperial gold shavings, meaning it was deadly to monsters, but the heat itself would kill humans too. I smiled and whispered, " _Seaweed Brain._ " And smashed the vile to the ground. It erupted in golden flame and burned monsters to ashes. The flame, itself didn't hurt, but soon smoke and excruciating heat overwhelmed me. I blacked out.

When I awoke again, I was in a chair in a black room with three old men in front of me. "Annabeth Chase." They said in unison. Their voices were raspy, yet somehow deep and rich.

I knew where I was, I was at judgement. The three judges would decide if I would go to punishment, asphodel, or Elysium. I would do anything just to get to be with Percy. If they sent me to the fields of punishment, or even chaos itself, I would willingly go, if it meant to be with Percy for just one more minute. "Elysium" they decided. The one in the middle smiled and nodded his head and waved his hand, which made a veil of smoke cover me and whisk me off. It dropped me on a beach, with glistening waves and the smell of honeysuckle. I looked up to see artificial light. I was in the nicest spot in the underworld. Elysium. I walked to the water when I heard a voice call "Wise Girl!" I laughed with real joy, for the first time in forever and turned around to see a hansome tall boy, with jet black hair and sea green eyes.


End file.
